


To be Living but not Alive

by FlipedoutPanda_67



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, not a happy poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipedoutPanda_67/pseuds/FlipedoutPanda_67
Summary: Even before these dark times living was hard. A short poem about how low I've dropped during the pandemic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Poetry From My Soul





	To be Living but not Alive

Life is feeling pretty pointless  
I'm trapped and it brings those bad memories back  
Can't even see my friends so that they can help me out

Depression has got me down  
Yeah people outside are dying  
Inside I should be crying

But my eyes are dry  
My soul is burnt  
Once I would have said I was hurt

Now everything that I should be feeling is gone  
Life was bad before now everything is just wrong  
I am not dead but I can't say I'm alive anymore


End file.
